Davina and Kol
The relationship between the former Original Vampire and current Witch Kol Mikaelson and the Witch Davina Claire. Kol and Davina are friends and allies and first met in the Season 2 premiere, Rebirth. Since then, the pair have grown close. Originally, Davina was completely ignorant of Kaleb's real identity, but she eventually discovers the truth in Red Door, and despite being rightfully furious, the pair establish an alliance founded on the mutual goal of Niklaus' destruction. From there, Kol and Davina worked together attempting to fashion a dagger that would work on Klaus and during this time, their relationship, having been fed by Kol's tendency to flirt, their mutual love of magic and palpable chemistry, blossomed. The pair shared their first kiss in the mid-series finale, The Map of Moments. They are known by fans as Kolvina or Kavina. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Rebirth, Davina was seen shopping for music for Mikael to listen to at Second Life record store. After she purchased some records, she turned around and locked eyes with Kol (who is possessing the witch, Kaleb). They exchanged a flirty look, and the pair subtly smiled at one another before he turned to leave. Later on, she returned to the music store to find that it was permanently closed following the death of the owner, Joe. Kol, standing nearby, struck up a conversation with her. He stated that it sucked that the store was closed, and took the opportunity to playfully tease her about her music taste, cheekily declaring that she obviously needs his help in that area. Davina blushed and appeared to already be quite taken with him. In Alive and Kicking, Kol was first seen texting Davina and asking her out for coffee, which she happily agreed to. Unfortunately for her, his invitation turned out to be a guise (on his mother's orders) to get Davina out of the attic at St. Anne's so he could investigate what she was doing. Later, at Esther's urging, Kol texted her again and invited her to dinner to make up for standing her up before. At dinner, they exchanged tidbits about their respective families, learning that they both have controlling mothers. Kol then revealed to her that he's a witch, surprising Davina. He then complimented her on her beauty and the fact that she told her coven to "shove it", opining that her courage should be celebrated. He also remarked that they're a lot alike; they both have a dislike for rules and authority. Davina, smiling ear to ear at his words, apologized when she suddenly had to leave for a moment to take a call from Marcel, who had been ringing her repeatedly. While she was gone, Finn (possessing Vincent) appeared and chastised his brother, complaining that he was stalling by repeatedly complimenting Davina instead of extracting the information they require from her. Kol retorted that he's wooing her in order to get information, a feat that requires charm and personality, something Finn does not possess. When Davina returned, Finn had left, and the customers in the restaurant had begun to leave. Davina, realizing that something wasn't right and knowing that Marcel would be coming for her quickly, suggested they too depart, but their path was blocked by an aggressive werewolf. Davina used her magic on him, forcing him down to the floor in pain so that they could escape, but suddenly, several other werewolves emerge. Kol, clearly worried, asked her if she could use a pain infliction spell on the rest of them, but Davina replied that she couldn't do it on all of them at once. The man she used her magic on rose back to his feet, furious, and violently pushed her to the ground. Kol then instantly lunged at him to defend her, but he was easily thrown across the bar into the glass shelving due to his newly-mortal body. The wolves then began to hone in on Davina, but she quickly summoned Mikael, who tore through the restaurant and slaughtered the majority of the wolves. When her hold on him momentarily broke after she lost her bracelet in a scuffle with a werewolf, Mikael tried to attack her, but Elijah intervened at the last second and pulled him off her, not knowing right away that it was his father. Thankfully, Marcel helped her obtain her bracelet, allowing her to regain control over him so she could stop him from killing Elijah and herself. Kol watched in shock from behind the bar as he realized that his father was alive and under Davina's control. In ''Every Mother's Son'', neither Kol nor Davina appeared, but it was mentioned by Finn that Kol was still tracking down Davina, which caused him to miss the family dinner that Esther had set up for her children at the Mikaelson compound. In'' Live and Let Die, Davina injured her ankle while being taught how to fight by Mikael. It was clearly badly sprained, and, at a lack of options, she called Kol and asked him to bring her a few essentials so she can treat her ankle. Later on, he applied an herbal poultice to her injured ankle, a recipe he picked up from a shaman in Uganda. He joked that she had clearly been knocked head over heels, and added that he hoped that he was going to be the one to do that, which made Davina grin. She then commented on the cream's putrid smell, causing Kol to chuckle, and after he finished applying it, she remarked in surprise that the pain has completely vanished. However, when she attempted to stand up and walk, her ankle collapsed in on itself. Kol steadied her and reminded her that "it's magic, not a miracle." He helped her sit back down and noticed the unlinking spell she was working on laying on the table, so he questioned her as to what she was doing. Davina hesitated for a moment, and Kol remarked that she still wasn't the person. After a moment's silence, Davina in turn asked if he trusts her. Kol, with a serious face, joked that he knows 'what' she's after, and that her sad eyes don't fool him, thus evoking a sexual implication. He then declared that she has a lecherous heart and that he will not be used, for neither his body or his medicinal treatments. He finished by saying that they can simply hold hands and nothing more, which made Davina laugh. He then, will all sincerity, informed her that she can tell him whatever she's keeping a secret only when she's ready, before proceeding to tenderly push a lock of her hair behind her ear while they both gaze at each other intensely. Later in the episode, Davina was seen sleeping in her room. Kol took the opportunity to snoop around the cabin while she was unconscious, eventually stumbling across the indestructible white oak stake. But, before he can take it, Mikael violently stopped him and branded him a liar and a thief. Kol quickly made a deal with him that he would unlink Mikael from Davina's bracelet if Mikael promised not to harm him. Mikael agreed and left him be for the time being. Kol then attempted to unspell Davina's bracelet while she was sleeping, but when he leaned over her, she suddenly woke up, forcing Kol to pretend that he was just checking her phone to cover for himself. He remarked that had received an abundance of messages from Cami. Davina checked her phone and panicked when she realized that Klaus was on his way to find them. Scared, she urged Kol to come with her, and they were next seen performing a cloaking spell which rendered the two of them and Mikael invisible to Klaus when he peered in through the window. Knowing that they were in there, Klaus found one of Mikael's wooden staffs and threw it through the window like a javelin; when Davina and Kol ducked to avoid being hit, Davina accidentally hit her head against the table and was knocked out. Mikael then ordered Kol to release him from Davina's control, so Kol magically drained the magic from the bracelet, setting him free. He then viciously attacked Klaus, but the latter managed to evade his death by plunging Papa Tunde's blade into his father's chest. In ''Red Door, After Davina regained consciousness. Kol filled her in on what she missed. When Davina decided to directly channel his magic, she touched him and got a glimpse at his recent memories, including how he freed Mikael from her, ruined the Kandahar root she planned to use as a binder, and that he was really'' Kol Mikaelson.'' She was furious and violently attacked him with her telekinesis, calling him a liar now that she knew he was one of the Originals. Kol fought back with his own magic, but Davina was too strong and cast a pain infliction spell on him. He got her to calm down long enough to explain that though he is a Mikaelson, he has just as much reason to hate all of his family as she does. He also told her that his options were either to kill her spell or kill her, and he spared her because he had grown to like her. He then told her he could teach her how to unbind dark objects like had done with her bracelet. This piqued her interest and gave her the idea to disable the white oak stake. Kol told her that it was an insane idea, but he relented when she told him that people shouldn't underestimate her. They tracked down Mikael at an abandoned warehouse, and she channeled his magic to block the stake's power while Klaus was stabbed, keeping it from having the ability to kill him. Mikael, furious at the weapon's malfunction, found them outside and attacked them, throwing Kol aside, but thankfully, Hayley and Marcel came to their aid. After Mikael had fled to heal from his wounds, Davina then showed Kol that she had regained possession of the white oak stake, and proposed that he help her bring down Klaus. Curious, he allied up with her and drove her away from the warehouse. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Davina was first shown attempting to undo the damage Kol did to her unlinking spell in a motel in which they were staying. While she uttered incantations, Kol quietly approached her, leaned near her face and suddenly cooed "Still at it?", thereby breaking Davina's concentration and annoying her. She reminds him that she's only trying to repair the damage that he did in the first place but in turns Kol points out that she clearly needs to sleep, as she's been awake for days, however, Davina shoots back that it's difficult for her to rest when there's a "thousand year old psycho in the next bed." Kol replies that she was making him sound like a bit of a creeper, and Davina, exasperated, snapped at him to stop calling her darling, constantly trying to be funny, and trying to rile her up by walking around their room shirtless. Kol, wholeheartedly amused by how awkward, flustered, and exasperated she is toward him, began to button up his shirt and opines that most girl's like his act, but then goes onto admit that Davina is unlike most girls. Davina retorts that she just wishes Kol would stop messing around and Kol concedes to her sincerely that he has been trying to charm her and has been finding her resistance both impressive and baffling. He then contends that if they want to make progress in their mutual goals, and if he is going to reveal his secrets to her, then they both need to learn to trust each other. Davina scoffs at this and exclaims that she doesn't even know if she should call him Kol or Kaleb. Kol tells her to call him the former, but before they can continue their discussion, he groans in pain as Esther's spell magically carved a triskelion and his name in Runic script into the skin of his forearm. While they drove back to New Orleans, Kol quips to Davina about whether she ever has fun with her magic, or if it's just all "angst and child sacrifice" with her. He then opens up about his history with magic when he was human, explaining that none of his siblings had tapped into their power when they were children except for him, and as such he was a bit of a child prodigy in their family. He describes his love for the craft and how it gave him a rush and a thrill, but when he was turned into a vampire, he lost this connection to his magic and consequently he went through a dark period. As a self-described thrill-seeker, he explained that because he could not get the "rush" magic gave him anymore, he sought it somewhere else, causing Davina to suggest that it was through "murder and mayhem," or, as Kol described it instead, "youthful misadventures." He then told her stories about how he used to run with many witches, and how he would both teach and learn from them in order to get back what Esther stole from him. Davina asks if that was why she brought him back as a witch, but Kol explains that it was mostly because Esther thought that the body he is inhabiting was the best one for the task at hand, which he refers to as "spying on the prettiest witch in town." Davina laughs and states that she can't believe that his mother sent Kol to flirt with her, but Kol corrects her and explains that Esther merely sent him to follow her -- the flirting was all him. After his meeting with Esther, Kol took Davina to his former hangout in the early 1900's; a tomb in the cemetery which he aptly describes as his "playhouse." However, he no longer had access to the crypt any longer, as his former partner, Mary Alice Claire has magically denied him access, and the key to the tomb is a Claire witches blood, and thus he asks Davina for hers. Though she was at first reluctant, Davina eventually complies. Once inside, Kol introduces her to a different form of magic he learned in Arabia called Kemiya, a practice that combines magic and chemistry. He explains that he and his two witch partners had created many dark objects, and then revealed the most important one; one of the white oak ash daggers he managed to steal from Klaus. Davina reminds Kol that those particular daggers don't work on Klaus, but Kol explains that with some practice and trust, this dagger would. As they began to prepare, Kol explains the issues with the magical daggers-- the witch who created the daggers was unaware that Klaus was part-werewolf and thus was not vulnerable to the silver in the dagger. Additionally, the magic in the daggers couldn't be replicated, but if the dagger could be changed from silver to another metal such as gold, the issue with the dagger would be rectified. Davina then suggests that Kol had been only hanging out with her because he didn't have enough power on his own to do the spell, but Kol dismisses this prospect, explaining that Kemiya is more about chemistry and connection, and that after their joint spell with the white oak stake, she cannot deny that they have it. He then offers her his hand to commence the spell, but Davina is reluctant and asks if the hand-holding is really necessary. Kol suggests slyly that they could just make out instead, causing Davina to sigh in exasperation before she took his hand in one of hers, and used the other to grab the end of the piece of rope Kol was holding in his other hand. The pair begin to chant the spell and Kol also begins to subtly trace his hand down her forearm. Suddenly, the rope ignites and Davina is startled and as she smiles down the flame, Kol continues to trace his hand down her forearm, approaching her waist. Davina, noticing this, looks up at him and the pair gaze at each other for several heavy moments. The intimate moment is interrupted when they are forced to drop the burning rope, whose flame was approaching their hands. They crouch down and Kol picks up a silver chain and Davina is amazed at the rope's transformation. Kol then wraps it around her wrist pointing out that he owed her a new bracelet to make up for the one he broke. Davina, smiles bashfully and in awe, softly whispers that they had changed it. Kol, equally excited, assures her that they were going to change everything. Later on, Davina admits that she should get going and flops down on a nearby couch in exhaustion. Kol then asks if she was going to return to Marcel's, but Davina explains that she lied to Marcel about him, and, as such, she would most likely go back to the attic. Kol then surmises that she must have been lonely in that "jail cell", and states that a witch needs a coven, even if it only consists of two people. Davina then asks when they can start to work on the dagger, and Kol promises her that they would begin soon enough, but they have some work that they have to do with each other first. He drapes her denim jacket over her and opines sincerely that she was going to like him, and that he planned to let her continue to pretend for a while that she doesn't already. Later on, Kol was shown to be carrying Davina back to her room at the church. He gently placed her on her bed, and her bag, which she was cradling, fell by her side, exposing the white oak stake inside. Kol eyes it, clearly considering whether or not he should take it, but before anything can occur, Marcel appears and he takes him to Klaus off-screen. Davina is then shown waking up alone in the attic, smiling giddily at the bracelet Kol gave her earlier, but her happiness sours and shifts to horror and fury when she notices the stake's absence, clearly deeming Kol to be the culprit. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina learns from Marcel that Kol never betrayed her and that he was the one to turn him into his brothers. With this information, Davina used the dark object's in Kol's playhouse to render her blood poisonous as she was intent intent on taking Klaus on and rescuing Kol. When she arrived at The Abattoir, she provoked Klaus into biting her, and thus when he swallowed her blood, he collapsed due to the poison. Kol then arrived, free of his capture and is clearly impressed by her victory. Davina then declared that she plans to bleed Klaus dry and then dump him in the river, but Kol opines that her approach is harsh, confusing her by his sudden bout of empathy. This confusion was then rectified when Marcel, having recovered from his broken neck, revealed that Kol had joined Klaus' side, shocking Davina. Kol explains that Esther is the bigger threat and that she should be dealt with, but Davina shrugs this off, stating that she doesn't care about Esther. Before the discussion can continue, Cami arrived explaining her concern over strange puncture wounds she had dotted up and down her spin having deduced that Esther clearly was the cause. Kol examines the punctures and confirms her suspicion, surmising that Esther was clearly preparing Cami's body to be jumped into, most likely by herself. After Finn revealed that Cami was to be Rebekah's new body, Kol told her that it wouldn't be long before Esther set the plan in motion. They all agreed, including Davina who relented her previous stance as she cares for Cami's well being, that they'd need Klaus if they were going to stop Esther from putting Rebekah into Cami's body. Later, Davina told Kol how she originally believed that it was he who took the stake and teases that she would've been the one torturing him and not Klaus. Kol then asks if that means she trusts him now, and Davina smiles in response, seemingly confirming that she indeed does. In The Map of Moments, the pair are working on a spell to stop Esther's magic, but Davina is concerned that it wouldn't suffice causing Kol to suggestively offer to put her mind at ease. Marcel chastises Kol, telling him to take the situation seriously. After Marcel departs with Cami, Davina inquires as to why Kol is so hostile with him. Kol explains his history as the 'black sheep' of the family and tells her that back in 1914, he had finally located and procured a large paragon diamond until Marcel took it from him. He then opines that he probably still has it, causing Davina to smirk and suggest they steal it back. Kol, chuffed at Davina's suggestion, states that she seems to always know what he's thinking. Whilst snooping in Marcel's room, Davina comes across an old photograph of the Mikealson family and Marcel at a party in 1914, shortly before Kol was daggered. Davina smiles and asks Kol if this is him in the picture. Kol confirms that it is and opines that he used to be a lot better looking back then, causing Davina to joke in reply "You wish". She then goes onto ask how come he never speaks of his sister, Rebekah. Kol bitterly explains that she was always "their" girl, with 'their' being Klaus and Elijah and how they were always a party of three. By the end of the episode, Kol reveals to Davina, after their victory of ensuring Cami's safety, that he scored his vengeance on Rebekah for revealing his plans in 1914 to Klaus which resulted in his daggering. Davina looks at him in concern but Kol dismisses this, telling her that he'd never hurt his own sister but he has placed her in a body that is trapped in the Dowager Fauline Cottage, an asylum of sorts for insane witches. Davina is shocked at this retribution but Kol explains that with Rebekah missing, Klaus will then be occupied and distracted, allowing them both to return to their original goal of creating a dagger to use on him. Davina's concern is placated by this but she still tells him to swear that Rebekah is safe. Kol does so and then declares that seeing as this has been the best day for him in the last two centuries, he's made a wish for Davina (a throwback to an old Mikealson family tradition mentioned in the episode). He cups her cheek and instructs her to close her eyes and then kisses her. He then ceases the kiss and Davina bursts into a soft smile. She then wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a second kiss. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, when Davina arrives at The Abattoir and tries to touch the barrier Kol quickly comes and stops her, claiming that it's nasty. Kol flatters Davina by saying that she's the pretty girl to the rescue. Davina smiles in return. They hold out hands and chant a spell. After a moment, they are both rebounded backwards. Davina is confused about what happened, but Kol tells her that the spell is locking them out. Davina thinks that Vincent might be channeling something, possibly a dark object. Later, they set up herbs and candles for their new spell. They raise hands parallel to each other and start an incantation to interrupt Finn's spell. Suddenly, a gust of winds blows out all the candles, making Davina gasp. She holds out her hand to touch the boundary. Kol shouts her name, worried about the fact that she might get hurt. But she touches Kol's hand without being burned and laces her fingers through his. Which means that they completed the spell, so, they make for everyone else to get out. Suddenly, Klaus comes in and throws Klaus inside the boundary. Davina, worried, tells him that they will kill Kol. She asks Marcel to keep him alive, while Kol goes to hide from the hungry vampires. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Davina teams up with Klaus to help him find Finn, so her friends and Kol can get out of the house alive. After they split up to find Marcel, Davina is seen wandering around the French quarter. When she sees Kol on the street, they smile happily. She quickly runs up to him and they share their second kiss. In Sanctuary, Kol prepared for the dagger spell in his playhouse. Davina had been sleeping on the couch and awoke and assured Kol that she was past any second thoughts on if they should create the new dagger and Kol commenting "that's my girl." Her phone buzzed and Kol told her that her phone had been buzzing all morning. She had gotten text messages from Aiden that said that Marcel and Josh were still missing. Davina brought Aiden to the playhouse, much to Kol's chagrin of people coming to his secret lair. Davina asked Aiden for Josh's personal objects so they can perform a locator spell to find him and Marcel which he apparently left at Aiden's place, resulting in a snarky comment from Kol. Though Davina told Kol to "please shut up." Davina and Kol channeled each other to locate Josh, discovering he was at Lenore's old shop. Aiden prepared to leave but Davina wouldn't let him go alone, which Kol didn't initially agree with, not wanting to go on a suicide rescue mission but Davina was adamant. Kol got to Finn first, much to Finn's surprise, asking Kol how he could dare come back after allying with Klaus and Elijah. Kol told him that he had Davina wrapped around his finger and with her help, nothing could stand against them. However, Kol was just distracting Finn from Davina and Aiden who were sneaking in. Finn angrily used his magic on Kol commenting "allow me to send a message to your little girlfriend" turning the captured vampires on Davina and Aiden, forcing them to flee with only Josh. Kol realizing that they had left him alone, said that Davina could be quite pushy when she wants to be and was the one who told him to distract Finn. Finn furiously used a curse to trap Kol in Kaleb's body, to die in a few days, knowing that he feared death most of all. In I Love You, Goodbye, Quotes Season 2 :Kol (to Davina): "You obviously need me." :- Rebirth ---- : Kol (to Davina): "I didn't just ask you out here 'cause you're gorgeous." '' : : '''Kol' (to Davina): "I know your story, Davina. You're practically famous-- you're the Harvest Girl who told them all to shove it. I'm a lot like you; don't really believe in rules and authority. Your courage should be celebrated." :- Alive and Kicking ---- : Kol (to Davina): "It appears someone has knocked you head over heels, quite literally. I thought I'd have that honor." '' : : '''Kol' (to Davina): "I never really liked dull girls anyway." '' : : '''Kol' (to Davina): "Are you slicked? Those sad eyes might fool some people, but not me. I know what you're after. You've got a lecherous heart, Davina Claire. I won't be used, not for my body nor my medicinal herbs. We can hold hands, that's it." '' : : '''Kol' (to Davina): "Whatever it is you're up to, you can tell me when you're good and ready." '' : - ''Live and Let Die ---- : Kol (to Davina): "My mother said, kill the spell or kill her, and I happen to like you." : : Davina (to Kol): "Just show me the spell, Kaleb, Kol, or whatever your name is!" : : Kol (to Davina): "We should get out of here" : : Davina (to Kol): "I'm out to get even with Klaus, and you're going to help me." : - Red Door ---- : Davina '(to Kol): "''Kinda hard to rest when there's a thousand year old psycho in the next bed." : : 'Davina '(to Kol): "Can you just stop? Calling me darling, and trying to be funny and all of... that." : : 'Kol '(to Davina): "Most girls like this but then you're not like most girls, are you?" : : 'Kol '(to Davina): "I have been trying to charm you and your resistance is as impressive as it is baffling." : : 'Kol '(to Davina): "Do you have any fun with magic or is it all just angst and child sacrifice with you lot?" : : 'Davina '(to Kol): "I can't believe your mom sent you here to flirt with me." : : 'Kol '(to Davina): "No, love, she sent me to follow you. The flirting bit was me." : : '''Kol (to Davina): "We could make out, but that would be entirely distracting." : : 'Kol '(to Davina): "Kemiya's about... it's about chemistry. It's about connection, and after what happened with the white oak stake, I don't think you can deny what we have. So, here. Hold my hand." : : 'Kol '(to Davina): "Davina Claire, we're gonna change everything." '' : : '''Kol '(to Davina): "A witch needs a coven even if it is just two." : : 'Kol '(to Davina): "You're going to like me, Davina Claire, and I'm going to let you pretend for a while that you don't already." : - Chasing the Devil’s Tail ---- : 'Kol '(to Davina): "Quite nice of you, coming to my rescue like that." : 'Davina '(to Kol): "You know, it's a good thing you didn't steal the stake from me. Or I would have been the one torturing you." : - The Brothers That Care Forgot ---- : 'Kol '(to Davina): "Since this is the best day I’ve had in the last two centuries, I made a wish for you. Close your eyes." : - ''The Map of Moments'' : : 'Kol '(to Davina): "Pretty girl to the rescue, eh?" : -''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' : : 'Kol '(to Davina): "Not having second thoughts are you? You were the one that wanted to get rid of the bastard without hurting your friends." : 'Davina '(to Kol): "I'm past second thoughts." : 'Kol '(to Davina): "That's my girl." : -''Sanctuary'' Timeline dating First relationship (platonic and/or romantic): * First date: Alive and Kicking (2x02) * Seem to be official as: The Map of Moments (2x09) * 2nd Kolvina kiss: Brotherhood of the Damned ''(2x11) * Kol referenced Davina to being his "girl" while prepping for the dagger spell and Finn referenced her to being his brother's "girlfriend" and Kol having an expression of concern: ''Sanctuary (2x12) Videos Davina Meets Kaleb 2x01 Kol and Davina see each other for the first time 2x01 Kol and Davina on their first date 2x02 The Originals 2x07 Kol Davina "Most girls like this but then your not like most girls!" The Originals 2x07 Kol Davina "Spying on the prettiest witch in town!" Gallery Normal_TheOriginals201-1263Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1264Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1194DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1215DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1274Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1326Davinakaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1686DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1690KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1718DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1787DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1808DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0381_KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0520_Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0765_DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1422DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1487DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1500DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1704DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1846Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1891DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1997DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2009DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2067DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0443DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0444DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0532DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0674DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1085DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1148Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1183KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1238Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1245Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1654Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1657DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1855Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2398DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2403DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1924Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2102CamiDavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2381Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2388Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0289DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0306Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0318Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0359DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0380Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0403Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0405Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1118DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1134DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1776MarcelCamiKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2435DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2496Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2498Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2504DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2518DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1013Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1021Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1024Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1029DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1042KlausKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2011KlausHayleyKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2017DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2022DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2025Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2263Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2268KalebDavina.jpeg Trivia *Davina was at first unaware that Kaleb is really Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire. *Kol has a tendency to flirt with her and considers her "gorgeous". *Davina and Kaleb/Kol met in Rebirth, and went on their first date in Alive and Kicking. **Kol/Kaleb stood her up for Coffee, but went to dinner with her on his mother's request. It is unknown if he wanted to go out with her or not. ** To audiences, it seemed as though Kol was genuinely enjoying the date with Davina as he was not focusing on extracting information from her like Finn and Esther wanted him to do, but was opting to actually have a sincere conversation with her, but once again, at this point in time, this sincerity can still be questioned as fans are still ambivelant on Kol's intentions with Davina. *It was noted that Kol could have left Davina to fend for herself in Alive and Kicking when they were attacked by werewolves, but he opted not to and actually attempted to defend her, leaving fans to speculate that he may possibly care about her safety. * Despite Kol returning in Season 2, the Kol and Davina relationship was shipped from the first season by some fans. * There are a number of parallels between Kol and Davina. ** They don't like being told what to do and have authority issues, showing a tendency to be rude and arrogant to those who are more powerful than they are. ** Their mothers were controlling. ** Their deaths involved them being sacrificed for the cause of another. Davina was killed for the sake of the witches regaining power, and Kol was killed to complete the map to the cure. ** Before their deaths, both of them gained an advantage, though that advantage was what ultimately resulted in them dying. Davina had the power of the Harvest, but it became too much for her. Kol stole both the White Oak Stake and most of Klaus' daggers, but his possession of the stake was what got him killed. ** After coming back to life, they're both oppressed in some way. Davina was under the control of her coven while Kol is being controlled by his mother. ** They have both played the role of a secret weapon. Davina was Marcel's, being 'trapped' in her attic during that time, while Kol is a secret weapon for Esther, trapped in Kaleb's body. ** They have both been underestimated. * In'' Red Door, Kol admitted to Davina that he liked her. Whether this is romantic or platonic remains to be seen, but it is clear he is somewhat fond of her. * As of [[Red Door|''Red Door]], Davina knows who he is. ** She found this out when she tried to borrow his magic to unlink. ** She still seems to like him, even though she knows who he really is. * He had the choice to either kill the spell or kill her, he chose to kill the spell instead, claiming that he liked her. * Kol knew her ancestor Mary Alice at turn of the 20th century as he had a relationship with her. * Due to Kol's vast knowledge of magic, Davina told him he had a "freaky witch encyclopedia brain". * Kol and Davina share their first kiss in The Map of Moments ''and their second kiss in ''Brotherhood of the Damned. * In Brotherhood of the Damned Davina admitted concern for Kol's safety. * It was referenced by Kol that Davina is his girl while prepping for the dagger spell in Sanctuary. * Finn referenced Davina as Kol's girlfriend and Kol had an expression of concern in Sanctuary. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship